InuHigh
by Tacolover1130
Summary: Kagome is the new girl and she falls in love with the schools bad boy. "The course of true love never did run smooth"


Hey guys this is my second Inuyasha story so I hope you like it.

First day back to school. Inuyasha readied himself to meet his friends and attend the most boring classes ever.

First day in her new school. Kagome prepared herself for any ridicule she might get for being the new girl in high school.

"Hey, Miroku! Over here!" Inuyasha called out to his friend. Miroku turned around and waved Sango appeared from behind him.

"How was your summer Inuyasha? I heard you had to say bye to Kikyo." Said Miroku.

"Yeah, but I think I am handling it pretty well."

"Well I'm glad to hear that you're fine."

"And what about you two? I heard you guys live together now."

"Well yes Miroku and I do live together but, it's only because he has no parents and I just lost mine. We figured it would be a good idea being that we have known each other since we were kids."

"OH! I'm sorry." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at the school. She had never seen one this large. She walked in the school and saw how many students there were, she was really nervous. "Oh Boy this is going to be a year of torture." She walked up to the front desk and asked the woman what class would she be in. she told Kagome 11C. Kagome walked up to the classroom she peeked her head inside to view the class. She spotted one group of students that stood out. In the group was a boy with silver hair, Kagome thought he was gorgeous. She walked over to the group and introduced herself.

"Hello…" Kagome said nervously.

"Why Hello." Miroku said trying to flirt with her.

"Uhhh…." Kagome said all confused

"Don't mind him, he well uhhh is just into a few to many girls." Said Sango

"Uh… okay then"

"So, you're the new girl." Said Inuyasha

"Yeah I'm Kagome"

"Oh cool I'm Inuyasha that is Miroku and Sango, they go out and they live with each other"

"Oh cool"

"We do not go out! Kagome don't listen to him he's nuts." Said Sango.

"Ooookay class take your seats." Their teacher came in and she had the biggest breast you had ever seen. (HMMMM…Wonder how she got those?)

Kagome was looking for a place to sit. "You can sit next to me" Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed and sat next to him.

"I Understand we have a new student in the class. Please stand up and tell the class your name."

"Hai. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am very excited to be attending this School."

"Very well. My name is Ms. Breastler." (We Are Not Making This Up This is The Teacher My Friend Has.)

Kagome sat back down in her seat. While she sat there she heard side comments such as "Kiss Ass" Or "Teachers Pet" This just made her feel unwelcomed.

"Psst!" Kagome looked to her side and saw Inuyasha holding a note in his hand. She took it from him, and read it. "Meet me in back of the school at lunch. And don't worry most of these guys can't even spell 'OK'." She laughed quietly and put the note in her desk. She nodded yes to him.

At lunch Kagome was looking around for Inuyasha behind the school then out of the blue he showed up. Inuyasha was asking about where she came from and what her life was like before she came here. Then she saw this boy or well teen looking at them strange then he was walking towards Inuyasha and said.

"Well, Well, Well flirting with the new girl I see, I have to say not too shabby huh." Said the teen

"What! I would never flirt with a…"

"Flirt with what Inuyasha, were you going to say a teacher's pet or a kiss ass." Kagome said.

"No what I was going to say was."

"WHAT!"

"A DUMB GIRL!YOU HAPPY NOW."

"WELL on my first day I get called a dumb girl and by somebody I thought I could trust… Bye Inuyasha!"

"Well I guess I should go and comfort her" Said the teen

"Wait a minute was that just Kouga… Holy S#T that was. Damn it."

"See yah." Said Kouga

As Kagome was crying Koga had come and was 'comforting' her.

The words of Kouga as he 'comforts' her.

"If I was a lion and you were a tiger I would have been all like, 'Hey baby you want to make a liger'

"How about you and I go out to pizza after school"

The words of Kagome.

"UHHH…"

Now back to normal.

"Just come on I won't do anything to you I promise." Said Kouga

"Umm… Okay but you promise you won't do anything." Said Kagome

"I promise."

"Okay then maybe we can study at my house after."

After school Kagome and Kouga were off to the pizzeria and they had a blast. After that they were at Kagome's house to study, her mom looked surprised that there was a person, well a boy at their house.

"Umm…" Said Kouga

"Huh, what is it?" Said Kagome

"Nothing"

"OH, Okay"

"So anyways why would you hang out with Inuyasha I mean he's stupid"

As time slowed down Kagome was trying to tell him why she was with him but then Kouga was actually making her start to like him a lot and then he looked at her brushed her hair back was trying to kiss her and she allowed it then when their lips all most touched her brother Sota came and said.

"Hey sis where's the toilet paper at?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Idk I just wanted to see your face when I asked that."

"GET OUT!"

When Sota left Kouga had looked at her then tried to kiss her again but then his mom called to tell him he had to go home early so with that he got up and hugged her then he left.

"Did I just almost let him kiss me?" 'What's wrong with me?'

Chapter 1 Ending BYE!

P.S. Stay in school and drink milk.


End file.
